Broken Bond
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Protecting his sister and friend from being harm, Moses takes an arrow to one of his wings from the terrible battle waging in Heaven. A vortex opens sending Moses and Raziya to the past when he been trying to convince Ramses to let the Hebrews be free. Will the time stay the same or things will change now they are in the past? What will Ramses choose? Rest inside


**Arashi: This is a request for Queenofshire405. This one and another oneshot is in a verse which I'm going to call Heaven/Hell Wars which is a world where Moses is dead and a guardian of Heaven where Egypt as he knows it is along with people that are known and new. Also part of this verse would be the idea where Ramses has a sister, Raziya, whom helps Moses a lot of times. There be times alternating between the canon and AR Canon which the sister resides in. **

**Disclaimer: Prince of Egypt and its characters belong to DreamWorks. The author only owns some of the plot, Features, name, and personality of OC Sister. Any other original characters feature belongs also to author unless state so. There is no money being made off this fic. **

Warnings: AR, Language, violence, wing fic, angel Moses, slash, past relationship, implied torture, one-sided, pre-slash, ooc, ocs, sister fic, Time Travel

Pairing: Moses/Ramses

Genres: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance, Family, Supernatural, Sci-fi

Broken Bond

Summary: Protecting his sister and friend from being harm, Moses takes an arrow to one of his wings from the terrible battle waging in Heaven. A vortex opens sending Moses and Raziya to the past when he been trying to convince Ramses to let the Hebrews be free. Will the time stay the same or things will change now they are in the past? What will Ramses choose? To change history or let it remain the same?

* * *

Shaking with anger, Moses watches his fellow warriors fight against the demons and their evil humans that trying to take over Heaven. Beside him, a tall slim woman with wavy ebony locks growls under her breath. He lightly touches her shoulder to keep her still and help calm her down. She sends him a grateful expression taking a deep breath.

"It's getting worse every single day, Moses," the woman states softly.

"I know Raziya," Moses answers turning his eyes to the battlefield trying to see if they could stop this battle quickly fast possible before it gets out of hand leading them to retreat once more.

"There got to be a way to stop this. How did this happen this way?" Raziya questions thinking over what could have lead the war between Heaven and Hell to start.

Moses sighs shifting his dark brown wings behind his back. He wonders the same himself. Ever since he passes on from the world some time ago it seems to be this way. He guess it begin when Ramses first refuse to let the Hebrews go. The battle of wills between them that only worsen after Ramses lost his son which Moses feels guilty about.

Upon reaching Heaven which looked a lot like Egypt he used to know from his childhood, he search for the boy and apologize to him. He made sure after the war broken out that the kid been place in the safe location which could be out of harm's way. That also includes how he meets Raziya. He learn of her past that she's the younger sister of Ramses who been kidnapped from the palace and killed in her late teen years from her captures after being tortured various ways during her life.

They became close friends much to his shock and happiness. She manages to convince Moses to call her sister at times since he has been taken in by Tuya and Seti as a babe. During their talks and time together she manage to get Moses to accept his feelings for Ramses is more in romantic sense than brotherly. Sure there been times she teases him but sad since Moses never told the other his feelings.

Moses shakes his head to clear his mind to pay attention around him once more. He signals more of his warriors to attack and rescue their brethren if possible. Those wounded to get back to safety and heal soon as possible. Those dead hopefully receive a proper burial.

"COMMANDER WATCH OUT!" one of the warriors shouts out getting Moses to notice an arrow coming in his sister's direction and she didn't see it.

He pushes Raziya to one side using his wings to cover her as he takes the arrow making him howl in pain. His eyes clench tightly in pain feeling the arrow strike a couple of nerves in his wings. He barely hears Raziya's crying out his name. He opens them trying to grab the arrow out of his wing which is now bleeding badly. Black dots begin to appear in front of his eyes making him feel uncertainty.

He shakes his head taking a tiny step forward just as Raziya jumps to her feet when suddenly behind the two a swirling vortex opens sucking them in. Raziya bites her lip hating the fact once again Moses decide to take a blow that been meant for her.

"For fucking Ra sake Moses," She scolds making the taller man to give her a tiny smile in response despite his pain when they get sucked in to the vortex sending them to another place and they black out.

* * *

"Let my people go, Ramses." The familiar words shake Moses to the core while Raziya stirs besides him with a soft moan of pain.

They slowly get up to their knees and carefully crawl forward to watch the scene. Moses flinches feeling the pain get a little stronger. The arrow in his wing hurts more. Seeing he's distracted from the familiar sight of the present day Moses and Ramses staring at each other on the boat in the river, Raziya takes the arrow making Moses hiss in pain.

"No Moses," the icy answer stings the man watching the scene.

Tears forms in the corner of his eyes seeing the look of pain mix with regret and anger in his past self's eyes as he has no choice but to retreat and rethink his plan. 'I remember this to well.' Moses muses. 'It been the first time I gone out of my mind with anger and actually drink myself to a stupor where I admit my feelings to the sheep of all things.' Moses watches as his past self finally accept the fact that Ramses that he once known may no longer be there. Instead there is a cold man. 'Give him a chance and convince him,' Moses wants to shout at his past self who walks away with a broken heart. He already knows what's going to happen.

Black spots appear in front of his eyes making Raziya to shout as he starts to fall down, "Moses!"

* * *

Ramses looks in the distance of the shout furrowing his brows. He waves his hand after getting off the boat so the attendants can take his young son back home. He moves forward spotting two people. The two he notices have wings which he thought is rather odd. Looking upon the male his heart stops in his chest. It's Moses. How is that possible? He just saw him leave not so long ago.

Seeing this one there is a pain and heartbroken look in those brown eyes. Blood seeps through one of his dark brown wings that Ramses's fingers twitch to touch and fix the messy feathers. Besides this Moses is a woman with long black hair apparently put up in a hair style with a ribbon or something holding it up. Her almond shape eyes looks a lot like his mother's, Tuya. He almost wonder if it's the minor dark secret his mother reveal about him having a sister that been killed after being kidnapped from the palace when he was a small child.

"How are you here," Ramses snarled causing the woman to look at him.

She snaps coldly sending some chills down his spine, "Shut your damn fucking mouth, Ramses. I don't give a Ra damn if you are Pharaoh. Other than this isn't your Moses."

"Raziya enough," the copy orders shaking his head leaning more against the woman rather grateful for her concern though smiles when she scoffs. "She's right Ramses. You do need to change and free the Hebrews. If don't there be problems that….i rather not face again."

Scowling even more though confuse by the words. Why should he free the slaves? There is no problem about it? Before he could answer, Raziya help settle Moses on the ground near the tree before going to the river to gather some water to clean his wounds.

"Why should I?" Ramses questions this stranger before him while looking him over.

He wants to storm over and kiss his lips. As if sensing his thoughts, the wing being chuckles sadly, "Grow a damn pair and Kiss your Moses of this time. It is best. The one of my time…it never happens."

"Moses is just my brother," Ramses shouts shaking his head feeling a bit of heat forming in his cheeks.

Suddenly near the water's edge, Raziya howls with laughter. She answers giving a slightly cold and mischievous smile, "That's an understatement. You have feelings for Moses. Just kiss him and see."

Ramses glares at the annoying woman and goes forward to take the future Moses's chin in his hand and kisses him. He receives a load of images. The continuous battle of will between Moses and him which lead to plagues terrorizing Egypt. The death of his only child and heir to the throne dying from the plague other than feeling the self-hatred, regret, love feeling from this Moses. The final image he receives is of free slaves leaving Egypt to a new Homeland across the see led by Moses.

He pulls back breathing hard. He stares into the sad eyes of the man in front of him.

"Now you get it," Moses sighs. "Go find my past self. Admit your damn feelings to him. Do it Raziya."

Raziya nods grabbing Ramses and takes off quickly before the present day Moses gets too far. She tosses the pharaoh on top of Moses who stares dumbfound at the change look in the man's eyes. He could see his brother who he fell in love with. He squeaks being kissed and nonsense words being spoke. He blinks a few times unsure if he heard three words.

"What?"

"I love you Moses. The slaves…the Hebrews are free. Please come home," Ramses please unlike himself since he's opening up what seems like the first time in years which is a pleasant shock to Moses. Moses could only nod dumbfound.

Raziya goes back to her brother feeling things may change for the better. She helps him up glad to see he manage to heal his harm wing. Whatever broken bond that happens to the past versions of Ramses and Moses hopefully will fix for the Ramses of their time if he ever shows up in Heaven.

"Let's go home," Raziya comments seeing the vortex that sucks them out of their own time takes them back with a blink of an eye.

Before Moses could make a reply a pair of arms and lips kisses him. He sighs feeling Ramses's warmth around him. He listen to the soft apologizes and whispering words of love. He lets the tears go down his cheeks. Raziya awes before gags as Ramses starts stripping Moses down and she takes off not wanting to see the two go at it like annoying sex driven rabbits. She has seen it happen one time before and if left nightmares.

* * *

**Arashi: Reviews are appreciated. Hope enjoy the oneshot.**


End file.
